GEMSTONES
by Engiine
Summary: /Chara OCC /Strong Sasuke /saat ini Masih T. perjuangan sasuke uchiha dan teman2nya dalam mencari Gemstones yang akan memberitahukannya masalalu yang sangat sulit untuk di ungkap dan untuk menyelamatkan orang yg disayang maupun dunia. [Sasuke Uchiha., Sakura Haruno].
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto Masashi Kisimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _By Lazzyfa_

 _._

 _._

 _Rated T (untuk saat ini)_

 _._

 _._

 _Genre adventure., Drama., Romanc_ _e_

 _._

 _._

 _Pair : Sasuke Uchiha., Haruno Sakura and others_

 _._

 _._

 _Italic_ _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Inspirasi by Game Seal Online and others_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning Typo bertebaran., OCC._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kirigakure**_

 _ **Desa Kiri 12.46pm**_

 _ **"**_ _ughh a-aku tau kauh pasti bisa nak, Okaa-san mo-hon jaga dirimu dan adikmu." lirih wanita tua yang bersimbah darah._

 _"Okaa-san bertahanlah aku akan membawa mu ke tabib, kumohon bertahanlah." jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan menahan air matanya._

"tidak nak, dengarkan-lah Okaa-san pe-pergihlah ke selatan ketempat clan... ha-runo disanah kauh akan aman.. ugh Oka-san sangat menya-yangi kalian." dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar akibat serangan panah dari musuh ia meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

 _"tidak kumohon hiks okaa-san hiks kembalilah." pecah sudah tangis pemuda itu dengan perasaan sedih kecewa karna tak bisa melindungi saat penyerangan musuh terjadi._

 _"tidakkkkk, Okaa-san hiks tidak tidak tidak kau tidak boleh me- hiks ninggalkan aku hiks." teriak adik dari pemuda itu sambil sesuggukkan melihat kaa-sannya yang telah menutup mata pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Gelap_

 _Semua gelap_

 _Kenapa menjadi gelap_

 _Okaa-san..._

 _Okaa-san..._

 _Tidaakkkkkk_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemstones

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PERBATASAN KHARUS, WESTERN**

 **FOREST OF HERKAUS 00.28PM**

"suke."

"sasuke."

"hei, sasuke." Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada temannya yang sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk.

"tidakk Kaa-san...hah hah hah." dan akhirnya terbangunlah pemuda tampan itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"hoi, kau baik-baik saja? Kau mimpi buruk dengan memanggil oba-san sasuke." Sahut pemuda pirang itu sambil memberikan minum yang langsung di tolak. "ini minumlah!"

"tidak dobe."

"ckk, terserahlah."

"sial."geram sasuke karna kesal mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang ingin ia lupakan.

"sudahlah teme, lebih baik kau berendam di air terjun mungkin dengan berendam pikiranmu akan tenang." Timpal sahabat sasuke.

Ya memang di kawasan Hutan Herkaus masihlah terbilang Hutan paling besar dan luas dari hutan lainnya. Dihutan ini jugalah alamnya masih sangat asri. Entah mengapa Hutan ini tidak mati seperti hutan yang lain yang sudah terjamah oleh _Black Magician._

"Hn." Sambil berdiri ia meng-iyakan tawaran dari sahabatnya.

"tapi jangan terlalu lama teme, kawasan ini belum aman sepenuhnya." Teriak Naruto.

"Hn, cerewet." Jawab sasuke datar.

"Cih, dasar teme aku kan hanya ingin mengingatkan saja." gumam naruto.

Walaupun Kawasan Herkaus ini belumlah terjamah oleh _Black Magician_ tetaplah harus hati-hati karna hutan ini pasti banyak monster buas dengan level ya bisa dibilang medium. Walaupun kekuatan mereka berdua sangat kuat tetap saja harus waspada. Biasanya Monster-monster level Medium ini sangatlah licih, licik bersembunyi lalu menyerang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Berendam disaat pikiran kacau memanglah yang terbaik,apalagi air yang sejuk langsung dari Air terjun itu sendiri.

"sial sial. Kenapa mimpi itu masih saja datang, ck ..." sambil menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya kedalam air terjun yang tentu saja dingin apalagi saat malam hari menjelang pagi.

"haahh sial aku tidak boleh larut dengan kesedihan ini ... -" ucap sasuke memejamkan mata dengan mengingat wajah kedua orangtuanya dan Anikinya dan yang paling ia sayangi bahkan rindu "-Dimana kau Cherry." Ya _Cherry._ Gadisnya, Kekasihnya, entah berada dimana terakhir bersama saat kekasihnya berkunjung kerumahnya sebelum tragedi 11tahun terjadi dimana kedua orangtuanya meninggal. perasaan yang selama ini sangat resah, khawatir, cemas akan keadaan kekasihnya yang entah dimana.

"Sial. Cherry Cherry Cherry..." gumam sasuke dengan terus menyebutkan nama kekasihnya berharap keajaiban muncul.

 **SASUKE POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

"sialan, lama sekali sih teme ...-"

disaat menuggu sasuke, tiba tiba saja dari arah jam 2 terdapat pergerakan rumput-rumput liar.

"-huh siapa disana?." terdiam. Heran jika Monster pasti tidak mungkin dengan sengaja menggerakan rumput itu lalu menyerangku.

srekk sreekk

"Aku tau kau disana, keluarlah atau aku... " belum selesai ia bicara dua panah melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Sreek_

 _Sreek_

 _Syuuutt_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"siapa disana?" teriak Naruto.

" _Magnum_ _Arrow_."

Syuutt

"sial cepat sekali. _Shield_." Dengan sekali ucap perisai melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan musuh.

Trangg

Trangg Tap Tap

"belum selesai, _attack_ _speed_ ...-" serang Naruto dengan kecepatan pedang yang sangat sangat cepat, ya kemampuannya dengan mengayunkan pedang sangatlah lihai seperti seorang Master Sword.

"rasakan ini ...- _Radiant_ _Sword_!" kemampuan pedang dengan mengayunkanya secepat cahaya sehingga membuat lawan tidak tahu dimana pedang itu akan mengenainya.

Trang

Trang

Slepp

Dengan tak tentu arah ia mengarakan _skill_ kearah semak-semak dimana datangnya arah panah itu.

Syuutt

Trring

Trring

Tentu saja ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto karna sebelumnya ia menggunakan skill _attack_ _speed_ serangan yang sangat cepat dan juga ia sudah menganalisa akan arah dimana panah itu datang.

"cih, tidak mau keluar juga dia, hah sial dimana sasuke kenapa ia lama sekali." Gerutu Naruto masih sempatnya ia gerutu disaat-saat ia sedang melawan musuh. Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul dibelakang.

"Hn, Dobe." Dengan menunjukan wajah tidak bersalahnya sasuke langsung maju kedepan berlari sambil mengeluarkan _dual sword Sillincer_ lalu mengarahkannya ke semak-semak. Ya, dengan melesatnya _dual sword_ milik sasuke, musuh dengan sigap melompat sangat lincah tapi tidak setanggap sasuke dengan kecepatannya sasuke maju lalu beradu one by one.

"cih menggagu saja!"

Trang

Trang

" _Double Arrow."_ kemampuan anak panah yang sekali melesat langsung menjadi dua dengan mengalirkan chakra.

Yang benar saja ia mengarahkan anak panah dalam jangkauan dekat.

" _Divine_ _Guard_." Ya dengan _skill Divine Guard_ milik sasuke ia bertahan dari serangan musuh dan juga bisa menyerang musuh walau masih tetap bertahan dengan _skill Divine Guard_ -nya.

"menyerahlah. Kau bukan lawanku."

"Cih, ampun sasuke."

"Katakan Siapa kau?" ancam sasuke dengan mengarahkan pedang sillincernya ke leher musuh yang sudah terlebih dahulu sasuke lumpuhkan.

"Aku ... ini aku Sai."

Heran, tentu saja yang ia ketahui sai ada di perbatasan kota timur. Untuk apa ia disini? Bingung? Tentu saja? kota timur sangatlah jauh dari sini bermil-mil jaraknya. Beda jika ia mempelajari skill terbang. Tapi mustahil hanya para _Black Magician_ saja yang menguasainya.

"loh sai, apa itu benar kau sai?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya demi melihat dengan jelas wajah sai dari dekat. "jauhkan wajahmu dariku Naruto-bodoh!" Rishi sai yang langsung mendorong wajah Naruto sampai terjungkai kebelakang. Poor Naruto.

"cih sialan kau sai."

"Ini aku sasuke, asli sai temanmu. Aku bukanlah penyihir atau sebangsanya."  
Ungkap sai karna melihat sasuke masih melihatnya dengan curiga.

"Hn. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini sai?"

"Aku ke-."

"Ya benar bagaimana bisa kau disini sai, kota timur itu jaraknya jauh butuh 10 hari kau kesini. Apa lagi mencari kita berdua." terang naruto memotong ucapan sai.

"Cih, baka kau tidak berubah naruto-baka. Diamlah aku akan jelaskan, dan jangan memotong ku naruto-baka."

"Sialan kau sai."

"Aku kesini karna aku ingin mencari kalian, ada informasi terbaru dari akatsuki. Sebelumnya aku mendapat info ini dari orang-orang bar bahwa akatsuki akan memporak-porandakan kota utara, _desa Michi, Clan Haruno._ Dan terakhir aku mendapat kabarnya sekarang mereka sudah dekat mungkin bisa dibilang 2 atau 3 sebrang kota lagi akan sampai."

"Sial mereka mulai bertindak." geram sasuke.

"Jika kita sudah sampai dikota utara dan bertemu dengan akatsuki, belum tentu juga kita bisa menangkapnya dengan membiarkan hidup kan?." sela naruto.

"Hn, kau benar dobe. Lalu sai apa ada lagi yang kau ketahui?"

"Ya, aku tidak tau ini kabar buruk atau baik untukmu sasuke."

"Maksudmu?" tanya sasuke, entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hah...- menghela nafas- _dia_ ada disana sasuke."

Deg

"!" Ya _dia_ yang disebutkan oleh sai pasti dia kekasihnya. 'Cherry' gumam sasuke.

"Lalu sai apa ada lagi?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan kali ini sudah pasti kabar buruk untuk mu sasuke. Ini informasi terakhir, _dia_ mendapat serangan dari _black magician_ , lebih tepatnya _Wakil boss dari black magician._ Dan sekarang dia dirawat oleh Sanin Tsunade-sama." jelas sai.

"Sialan. Apa kau dapat dipercaya sai?" tanya sasuke yang masih ragu akan informasi sai.

"Ya, untuk informasi terakhir tadi aku mendapatnya langsung dari ketua anbu. Sebelumnya kau harus mentraktirku sasuke, karna aku menghabiskan uangku unutk informasi tadi. Dan sekarang aku sangat lapar sekali." ngeluh sai yang sedari tadi menjelaskan sambil menahan laparnya.

"Hei, hei sai tunggu dulu. Untuk apa mereka _wakil boss black magician_ menyerang _dia?._ Dan siapa dia itu?."

"Naruto-baka _dia_ yang ku maksud adalah kekasihnya sasuke yaitu _sakura haruno_. Sudah jelas? Dasar baka" memang untuk menjelaskan kepada naruto harus lebih rinci lagi mengingat otaknya kecil. Anehnya ia kuat setara dengan sasuke.

"Apa! Sakura-chan dalam bahaya, lalu sasuk- menoleh kesamping tapi yang di tuju tidak ada.  
"-loh kemana dia? Lalu sai - menoleh ke depan dan sialnya sai meninggalkannya juga. "-sialan. Teman macam apa kalian, kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kenapa meraka berdua meninggalkanku seenaknya saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke aku tau kau butuh sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan lebih baik jika kita bergegas ke kota utara setidaknya kita dapat menghalau mereka. Aku tau kau sedih akan informasi ini, jika kita bergegas kau bisa dapat bertemu dengannya lagi sasuke. Bukan kah kau sudah menunggu selama 12 tahun ini?."

Mengerti akan perkataan sai sasuke berkata dengab suara pelan"Hn. Kita akan pergi saat pagi." memang benar jika mereka bergegas mereka dapat menghalau akatsuki lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan " _Cherry, aku merindukanmu bersabarlah kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi_ " gumam sasuke.

"Baiklah karna berangkat pagi hari, aku akan makan lalu beristirahat, kau juga jangan memaksakan diri sasuke, aku pergi"  
Sahut sai lalu meninggalkan sasuke sendiri yang seblumnya mengatakan"cerewet sekali kau sai"

"Cih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End? Or tbc_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

_Naruto Masashi Kisimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _By Lazzyfa/Engiine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rated T (untuk saat ini)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Genre adventure., Drama., Romanc_ _e_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pair : Sasuke Uchiha., Haruno Sakura and others_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Italic_ _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inspirasi by Game Seal Online and others_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning Typo bertebaran., OCC._

.

.

.

PS : disini sebut aja

Dual sword : itu senjata Sasuke yang bisa menjadi 1 maupun 2.

MP/Mana Points: itu sebutan digame. Kan ada yang namanya hp & MP nah MP ini warna biru anggap aja kalo disini MP itu chakra.

Title ASS : ass itu assassin pemegang 2 pedang kanan &kiri . Ya disini aku bakal kasih Chara yg strong itu title beda2 karna tergantung skill yg mereka punya.

All T-shirt : untuk semua Chara selain sakura itu sama, anggap aja baju mereka baju yang dipake The Last itu. untuk baju sakura disini aku bedain, aku minjem baju nya dari film Sword Art Online. disini aku minjem bajunya Asuna yang ada di season 1 eps 24 yg asuna berada di Alfheim online, dunia para peri. , sakura di ffn ini tampil pake baju itu, bedanya bagian roknya. roknya mengembang gtu mirip2 deh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari lamanya mereka bertiga melakukan perjalanan dengan tujuan ke utara. Mengingat hutan herkaus sangatlah luas dan lagi dalam perjalananya pula muncul monster-monster yang menghadang mereka. Ya walaupun sangat mudah untuk mengalahkannya tapi tetap saja memakan waktu.

Tap

Tap

Menghela nafas Naruto berujar "akhirnya kita sampai juga di perbatasan hutan ini. ugh, lelah sekali, aku ingin cepat-cepat berendam air panas. Hoi hoi, apa ada penginapan disekitar sini ya Teme, Sai?" lirik naruto memanggil Sasuke yang sedari dati hanya diam saja, begitupun sai. walaupun sai hanya meng-iyakan saja sahutan dari naruto.

"Hm, ya ada dan sepertinya hanya tinggal melewati sungai ini pasti ada desa untuk kita beristirahat." sahut sai, yang sepertinya ia juga lelah jelas saja mereka bertiga berlari agar sampai di perbatasan hutan herkaus. mengejar waktu seakan-akan jika terlambat sampai disana mereka -akatsuki- pasti sudah menghancurkan desa utara.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyebrangi sungai yang lumayan luas.

"Sasuke! Aku ingin tanya sesuatu jika mau tolong dijawab!" Tatap sai ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Lirik sasuke. Lalu melihat ke arah depan lagi.

"Aku tau ini sesuatu yang pribadi dan rahasia. Langsung saja. Apa yang terjadi pada sakura-san hingga ia bisa lepas dari mu Sasuke? Hm ... Apa... kau mendapat title ASS dengan kau yang menempa dual sword level3?" Tanya sai yang memang belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke yang sekarang.

Deg

Tap

Berhenti melangkah lalu lirik Sasuke malas "tidak. Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan!" Tolak sasuke. Entah dari mana sai tahu bahwa aku sudah mempunyai dual sword lv3, padahal aku tidak menunjukkannya kekuatan pedangnya tadi, batin Sasuke.

Menghela napas "sudah kuduga sih kau akan berkata begitu sasuke."

"Hei sai, kau sudah tahu sifat teme seperti itu masih saja bertanya sebanyak itu. HAHAHA" puas Naruto meneriaki dan menentertawakan sai.

Tatap sai tajam kearah Naruto "Sialan kau naruto-baka. Awas kau"

Geram sasuke. Terganggu dengan keributan yang selalu dibuat Naruto "Ck, Diam atau aku akan menebas kepala kalian dengan dual sword ku!"

Bungkam Naruto setelah mendengar ancaman Sasuke. "Hiii, sedih sekali kenapa aku mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. Kami-sama kuatkan aku dalam perjalanan ini bersama kepala ayam ini" gumam pelan Naruto yang sayangnya terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau cari mati ya-mengeluarkan pedangnya- dobe?"

"Huaaaa ampunn teme" teriak Naruto yang langsung berdiri dibelakang sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13 tahun yang lalu

23.18 PM

Dunia ini sebelum 12tahun silam lamanya bumi mengguncang menandakan hari kiamat yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali getaran yang di rasakan setelah beberapa menit berlalu getaran-getaran itu hilang dan tiba-tiba muncullah meteor berjatuhan, tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi meteor itu ada yang berbeda bukan seperti meteor yang jatuh dengan api disekelilingnya. Tapi meteor yang di kelilingi warna ungu ke jinggaan sangat indah jika di lihat dengan mata telanjang. Entah itu pertanda baik atau buruk.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Ya hanya para saninlah yang tahu akan meteor itu. Kenapa? karna sebelumnya meteor ini jatuh, dulu mengalaminya juga. 4tahun lalu saat perang melanda. merebut kekuasaan, kekuatan. seiringan dengan jatuhnya meteor mengguncang bumi. Entah datangnya dari mana yang jelas batu itu mengandung kekuatan yang sangat besar jika disatukan. dan Para Saninlah yang menemukan batu itu. yang awalnya mereka para remaja yang tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan jika mereka menggunakannya.

"Ayo cepatlah sebelum meteor itu terbagi menjadi 3 dan kita akan sulit untuk menemukannya." Ucap pria bermata ular. Dengan berlari kedepan. sekali-kali pandangannya ia arahkan ke atas mengawasi jika meteor itu terbagi atau tidak.

"Ya. Ayo! Hei oro-kun sebaiknya kau mengeluarkan summon mu agar kita lebih cepat sampai dan menemukan nya." Ujar wanita satu-satunya dikelompokkan itu.

Sambil berlari mengejar arah meteor itu. Dengan mengucapkan mantra pemanggil summon.

Merentangkan tangan kedepan dan berucap.

"Keluarlah. Darkness. Aku. tuanmu. memanggil mu!"

Dengan tanda summon yang langsung ada didepan dan-

POOFF

Datanglah seekor ular dengan taring yang sangat tajam dan tubuh yang besar.

"Orochimaru. Apa ada sesuatu sehingga kau memanggilku?"

"Ya. Maaf karna aku menggangu istirahat mu Manda!. Langsung saja aku ingin kau menciptakan portal Dengan cangkup ujung jatuhnya meteor itu."

"Ah terjadi lagi rupanya!. Baiklah aku akan membuatnya dalam 12detik kau ku teleport, jadi bersiaplah ." Ujar Manda sambil menunjukkan kekuatan nya yang besar. Dan keluarlah portal itu yang tadinya kecil lalu menjadi besar. "Cepatlah. Ingat Orochimaru kau berhutang sesuatu padaku!." Seru Manda dengan menatap tajam tuannya.

"Ya. Kami pergi!" Ujar sanin itu sambil berlari menuju portal itu dan memasukinya. Diikuti dengan temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

Tap

Tap

Jiraiya yang sedari tadi diam dan menyimak. Maju menuju arah jatuhnya meteor.

"bagaimana? Apakah ada jiraiya?" Ucap Tsunade.

"Ya ada. Tapi, Gawat meteornya sudah terbagi menjadi 3!" Seru Jiraiya dengan suara lantangnya. menginformasikan kepada Tsunade. sambil membawa batu dengan penuh kekuatan itu untuk di bawa ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ini gawat. Hei Tsunade keluarkan Shieldmu pada meteor ini. Cepatlah sebelum getarannya sampai ke jagat raya!" Teriak Jiraiya dengan membawa meteor yang sudah terbagi itu ke arah Tsunade yang sudah merapalkan mantra untuk membuat Shield tingkat tinggi. Shield tingkat tinggi ialah kemampuan yang hanya bisa dikuasi sanin saja. atau yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi. Shield yang membutuhkan Mana(MP) banyak. Membuat tameng yang sangat sulit ditembus bahkan oleh nuklir sekalipun tidak akan dapat menghancurkannya.

"Mana. Keluarlah. Cahaya langit. Keluarlah-

-SHIELD!"

Dengan cepat meteor itu terlindungi Shield dengan Mana(MP) tingkat tinggi.

"Hah.. ha..hah..hh... Siahl. Padahal akuh sudah mem- pelajarinya beberapa bulan ini. Tapi sangat sulit untuk mengontrol MP sebanyak ini" lenguh Tsunade, akibat MP yang ia gunakan.

"Bagus Tsunade kau yang terbaik" teriak Jiraiya sambil merangkul teman wanita itu. yang mempunyai body aduhai.

"Cih. Jangan menyentuh ku. Bilang saja kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. yang boleh menyentuhku hanya Oro-kun saja." ucap Tsunade yang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jiraiya. Tahu saja karna Jiraiya itu mesum tingkat akut.

"Cih, kekanakan kalian ini!. Tsuna lebih baik kau mencari koordinasi dimana pecahan-pecahan itu terbagi!." Mengambil meteor yang berada di tangan Tsunade lalu menyimpannya di dalam ruang portal yang sebelumnya dipanggil oleh Orochimaru tadi.

Merentangkan tangan keatas lalu berkonsentrasi mencari serpihan-serpihan meteor.

setelah 2menit 12detik ia berkonsentrasi, akhirnya -"Sialan. Bagaimana ini oro-kun, Jiraiya bagian meteor itu tidak ada." -tidak mendapatkannya.

Bantah Jiraiya "Tidak mungkin. Coba kau ulangi lagi Tsunade konsentrasi lah yang benar."

"Tidak tunggu dulu. Tsuna, Bagian meteor itu bukannya tidak ada. Tapi sudah ada yang menemukannya dan bisa saja mereka menggunakan shield juga mencegah agar tidak terdeteksi oleh siapa pun." Jawab Orochimaru.

Tersenyum akan kekasihnya yang pintar "Ya mungkin saja itu benar. Kau memang yang terbaik oro-kun aku makin sayang padamu .. ughh" gemas Tsunade lalu langsung memeluk Orochimaru dan memberinya kecupan dipipi.

Tatap Jiraya kedua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran "Cih, bikin iri saja. Hei sudahlah, kalian tidak kasihan melihatku ini? Aku nyamuk disini tahu."

"Tsuna sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau memanggil summonmu." Lepas Orochimaru dari pelukan Tsunade.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mensummonnya sedari tadi setelah aku menggunakan shield." Ujar Tsunade yang tahu akan apa yang dikatakan selanjutnya pada Orochimaru.

"Jadi?"

Menghela napas "kita beruntung karena kita mendapatkan Soul Rune Stones. Dan kita mendapat kabar buruk!."

"Maksudmu? -ughh aku merasakan firasat buruk."sela Jiraiya.

"Ya. Walau kita mendapatkan Soul Rune Stone itu masih dibilang kita beruntung. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Karna yang terjatuh sebagian itu juga Batu tingkat atas. Parahnya yang jatuh adalah Abyssmal Rune Stone !"

"Apa! Kau serius? Ini gila. Kenapa meteor itu saat kita mengejarnya tidak terlihat jika ia sudah terbelah menjadi 3 bagian." Bantah Jiraiya yang sudah ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek nya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. terang saja, mereka bertiga berlali sambil mengamati keatas takut akan-akan meteor itu terbagi, dan ternyata bisa lolos juga dari pandangannya.

"Lalu Tsuna apa ada lagi? Apa yang satunya lagi dan apa kekuatan yang dihasilkannya?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Ya sayang. masih tersisa satu lagi yaitu Gold Rune Stone. Batu yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit hanya dengan meraciknya menjadi cair. Hanya satu tetes saja maka akan langsung sembuh. Dan Gold Rune Stone ini jatuh di sekitar kota Utara di antara Desa Michi dan Desa Mizu." Jelas Tsunade.

Tatap Orochimaru. Kagum akan ketanggapan kekasihnya "Hm. Lalu Abyssmal? Apa kau bisa melacaknya?"

"Ya. samar-samar. yang kudapat koordinasinya batu Abyssmal ada di Kota Timur desa para Clan Uchiha. Kita tidak masalah jika yang mendapatkannya adalah keluarga Madara. Tapi jika yang mendapatkannya Tetua Uchiha. Kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan pastinya kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

geram Orochimaru. begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya. apalagi mereka hanya bertiga saja, tidak tahu akan apa yang menghadang mereka untuk mengambil batu -batu itu dan menyimpannya. melindungi bumi dari kehancuran manusia picik yang ingin mempersalahgunakan batu dengan kekuatan dahsyat itu.

"Begitu. Baiklah kita beristirahat disini. Fajar tiba kita pergi ke Timur."

"Oke sayang /Ya baiklah" balas Tsunade dan Jiraya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perjalanan ketiga sanin itu terus berlanjut untuk menemukan kepingan meteor yang berada di beda tempat.

"Hei hei, tunggu dulu. Ini akan sangat lama jika kita bersama. Bagaimana jika kita berpencar?" Ujar Jiraiya menatap Sepasang kekasih didepannya. Ughh sial jika saja aku punya kekasih, batin jiraiya.

"Hm, ya itu benar lebih cepat kita menemukannya lebih baik untuk masa depan nanti." Lirik Orochimaru. Dengan meraih tangan tsunade. lalu menariknya agar berada disampingnya.

"Ah kalau begitu aku akan ke kota Utara. Mungkin ini terakhir kita bertemu. Jadi Jika aku mendapatkannya aku akan mentransfer batu itu lewat portal summonku." Sela Jiraiya yang sebelumnya membelakangi Mereka. Ya sudah pasti mereka akan pergi berdua menuju Clan Uchiha. Karna kepingannya hanya terbagi 3 bagian yang sebelumnya disimpan oleh Orochimaru. "hah semoga saja kekacuan ini tidak berlanjut, kapan dunia damai, dan kapan aku mendapatkan kekasih hahh."batin jiraiya. yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang para wanita.

Tap

Menghela napas "baiklah, karna ini sudah sampai di perbatasan Utara dan timur. Kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa lagi" ya jika kita bertemu lagi, batin Jiraiya.

Akhirnya orochimaru dan Tsunade segera pergi menuju arah Timur, Desa para Clan Uchiha. "Semoga saja kita bisa mendapatkannya ya oro-kun." Lirik Tsunade sambil Mengeratkan pegangannya.

Tersenyum "Ya. Dan semoga keluarga Madara yang mendapatkannya. Jika tidak kita bisa repot." Tatap Orochimaru dengan mengelus sayang rambut Tsunade.

 _Ends of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **sorry kurang memuaskan, dan sorry banyak typo, atau aku apus aja kali ya cerita ini, ini ffn jelek bgt huhu T_T.**

 **jauh dari kata bagus apa lagi perfect jauh bener.**


End file.
